One Way or Another
by DahliaRavenwolf
Summary: Miranda Jackson never planned on getting involved, that's not what she did. Why did he get underneath her skin? M for safety


She felt the warmth radiate from the soft sand below her towel, as the Sun beat down on her. The heat was rather calming to her at this point, though she knew she would not be able to stay in the Sun for long before having to put another layer of sunscreen on. Damn pale skin. It didn't help that she had dyed her hair black, it made herself look paler than she was. Her eyes were pale as well. They weren't the normal blue-grey pale everyone sees. Her eyes were a pale hazel color. If she had her normally blonde hair, she would look odd. Six feet away, the waves crashed onto the shore of the private property of her employer. Another calming aspect for her. Under the umbrella, three feet from her in the opposite direction of the sea, sat her iPod, playing various string pieces. It was currently playing Yo-Yo Ma's rendition of Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 Prelude. Another calming aspect.

It had been two years since her last holiday. Even then, it wasn't much of a holiday due to the fact her employer called her in for an assignment two days in. She had made it a week so far and was excited for one more before returning to dreary old London. Her employer had believed she deserved this holiday. He owned a house on the island but rarely used it for recreation. He opened it up for her for two weeks, paid for her plane tickets and even sent a small security detail out with her.

She had already been sightseeing to get it out of the way. She had gone to a few local clubs and enjoyed dancing with attractive strangers only to leave them disappointed when she left by herself. With all the partying and tourist clichés out of the way, she would enjoy the next week staying at the house, drinking tea, receiving massages and pampering, and painting. She wasn't rather good at painting, but it was relaxing to her. That's what this holiday was about, relaxing.

"Miss Jackson." It was the voice of Ellington, part of the small security detail her employer sent out with her. When her employer wasn't around, she insisted he calls her by her first name only, which, as of that moment, meant one thing.

"I'm on holiday, Ellington." She groaned. "No calls from him."

"Yes, that was the plan, Miss Jackson, however, he has now taken to calling my personal mobile to reach you."

She took in a deep breath. This had better be good. Without opening her eyes to look at Ellington, she lifted her hand in the air for the mobile. Hesitantly, Ellington put it in her hand, afraid he would never get it back.

"The reason you are calling better be riveting." She said into the mobile.

"You do not sound relaxed." Her employer replied.

"I'm on holiday, I should not be receiving a call from you. That is why my mobile is in the bottom of my suitcase in the closet."

"I figured as much, hence why I called Ellington." She mentally flipping her employer off. "I have an acquaintance swinging by the house to pick up some documents. It is rather important that he receives them."

"And when is said _acquaintance_ stopping by?"

"Hopefully, within the hour. He must travel back to London today. The documents are in the roll top desk in the study. The third drawer down on the left has a false bottom. Please do fetch them."

"All right." She made no effort to move but stayed silent for a few moments. "Ah yes, found them."

He didn't say a word, more than likely, mentally flipping her off.

"All right, all right. Fine." Irritated, she let the mobile drop in the sand as she got up. Hurriedly, she entered the house, making her way to the study on the second floor. Like he said, the third drawer down on the left had a false bottom. Inside was the documents, of course, but she rolled her eyes when she saw the location. She grabbed them and returned downstairs, where Ellington had entered the house, his mobile in hand, waiting for her. She took it back.

"Dartmoor?" She spoke. "I am guessing your little brother has finally made it there."

She heard her employer sigh. "Sadly."

She had never met the younger, always heard of him though. To her, he seemed rather interesting. Almost childlike, due to his I.Q. no doubt.

"And whom am I giving these to?"

"Gregory Lestrade, you have met him before."

She smirked. "DI Silver fox? Are you pulling him from holiday as well?"

"He was leaving his holiday." Her employer sighed, annoyed by the nickname she had given the Detective Inspector three years ago. "And, please, do not call him that to his face."

"You are jealous because I do not call you that. Stop dying your hair and maybe silver fox will become your new nickname."

"Please review the documents and edit at your discretion, Miranda." He ordered, ignoring her comment as she was trying to annoy him at this point.

"Aye, Captain." She mocked.

"And, Miranda, be good. I would like to keep this one."

"Fine."

"Have a good day, Miss Jackson." She handed the mobile back to Ellington.

"I swear, he loses a touch of his decorum every time I poke at him." She said to herself.

"You are Mr. Holmes' favorite," Ellington stated. "Not many people would get away with this behavior."

She rolled her eyes and turned to retreat into her bedroom to dress properly.


End file.
